Codename  Endurance
by mixdgrl1979
Summary: Veronica needs Logan to save her again, she just doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Codeword - Endurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any part of the show. I own the DVDs, but need some closure and this is purely for my enjoyment. Although I hope I'm not too terrible at this, so maybe others will enjoy it also!

This is my first story so please be gentle with the review button. Thank you!

Summary: Takes place sometime after the final episode, just before the semester ends. All the usual characters are accounted is throwing and end of the year party.

The music was so loud that Dick never heard the small girl behind him, it wasn't until she tapped on his shoulder that he noticed her. When he saw the face behind him a smirk spread across his face.

" I knew you would come looking for me before this semester was over. All ladies love dick!"

"Ughhh seriously? Never mind!" She stormed off so quickly he had to run to catch up with her.

"Mackie, you know I was just kidding, I'm sorry!"

"Are you really sorry? Because I need your help and I don't have time for your regular asshat routine right now!" She was a little surprised at his reaction.

"What's wrong did someone hurt you, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Veronica is not. I don't know what is going on with her she asked me to come to this party with her, but when she picked me up she was acting strange. And I know that you don't care about this, but she is really drunk now and she is being...uhm well...God she's acting really slutty! Oh god if she ever hears that I said that she will kill me, but if she finds out she was acting like this and I didn't stop her she will kill me! I have never seen her act like this and I am really worried."

Once she got the last words out she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. When he saw Veronica he was instantly angry. Across the room he can see two people almost glued together almost indecently.

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her, but that is so not Piz. Where is he? Shouldn't he be here taking care of his girlfriend?"

" Well I'm sure if they were dating I would be at home and they would be somewhere together. They broke up a few days after the infamous food court rumble."

" Really?"

Dick can't help but to laugh at this. Mac stared at him wishing she could see the humor in this situation.

"Hey keep and eye on her I will be right back." As he walks toward the bar he pulls out his phone and dials the only person he knows that can handle Veronica.

"Hello."

"Hey man I need you to come to this party I am having."

"Dude I already told you that I am not coming."

"It's not for me, it's for Ronnie. She is really drunk and Macster is worried about her."

"Why isn't Piz there? Why didn't Mac call him, or Wallace?"

" Yeah man, I just found out so don't go all Hulk on me, I wasn't holding out on you..."

"For fucks sake just say it dick!"

"Damn dude I said not to Hulk, just get over her and I we will fill you in!"

Dick hangs up the phone knowing that Logan is already in the Rover on his way. He goes and retrieves two beers from the bar. He looks around till he spots Veronica perched atop her dance partners lap on the couch. As he walks toward her Mac falls into step with him.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to distract her and you take her car keys. They are in her back pocket. "

"That's you big plan? Oh my god, why didn't Wallace answer the damn phone!"

Veronica jumps up and runs toward them hugging Mac, who looks very uncomfortable.

"Great party Dick."

"Thanks Ronnie. You got a minute?"

Dick hands her a beer and Mac notices her keys in her back pocket. "So nice moves out there. So who's your friend?"

"I have no idea!"

She giggles aloud until Mac snatches the keys out of her pocket. Veronica starts to protest but Mac is already lost in the crowd.

"What are you party police, I am just trying to have a little fun!"

She pushes past Dick stalking away and is pulled into the same lap she left from. Dick hears her giggle again and cringes knowing that Logan will be there soon. He sets out to find mac. She is out on the balcony alone, when he finds her. "Thanks for the help, but how am I supposed to get her home? Her dad will flip and what if she wants to leave with that guy?" "You guys can stay in Logan's old room." "His old room, what do you mean?" "He moved out, he is renting a house on the beach this summer. Yeah don't even worry about that guy Logan will take care of that when he gets here!" "Aww Dick please tell me you didn't call Logan! Shit! She will never forgive me, but she won't have to she will just kill me!" "You need to chill, you know he is the only one besides her dad she will listen to. Plus maybe they will talk about them. I hate admit it, but I miss them." Make laughs at Dick, but turns to him with a serious face. "I know it kinda makes me feel like my parents got divorced or something."

Logan enters the suite and sees Dick and Mac standing together. "Where is she?"

"Over there." Logan turns to see Veronica out on the dance floor. "What's going on Mac?"

"Piz dumped her, he said he would never be you and that he deserved to be happy. Plus Wallace is mad at her about Piz, and she was mad at you. I don't know, I think she is tired of being sad." Dick put his arm around Mac, he knew she felt horrible, like she was betraying Veronica. Logan turned to look at Vee just in time to see someone elses hand on her waist.

"Who's the clown...with his hands on her? Mac and Dick follow Logan as he stomps toward Veronica angrily. Mac froze as Logan stepped in between Vee and her dance partner. Dick steps up to stand beside Logan. "Yo dude I got no problems" He holds his hand up and walks away. Veronica is livid.

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously I am here to save you again! How lucky am I. I get to save the great Veronica Mars from herself!"

"If you haven't noticed I am fine I don't need your help!" She spins around to stomp off and stumbles toward the bar. They follow her as she stalks aways. She finds another beer and Mac steps up to her and takes the beer. "Vee don't you think that you should just let me or Logan drive you home, you've had alot to drink."

"Really Mac you too...Did you call him!"

" Veronica you know I wouldn't do that." Dick steps up to Mac's side.

" I called him."

"Aww thanks Dick, I didn't know you cared! I am not leaving I am having fun!" Veronica stumbles back towards the dance floor and Logan catches her before she falls.

"Yeah we noticed, but you are drunk and you need to go home before you do something you regret."

"Oh wait is that advice, I forgot that your and expert at this!" They all look at Veronica stunned.

"See what I mean Vee...I'm sorry about this."

"About what?"

Logan curses under his breath and swings her over his shoulder. He holds her feet still as she tries to kick him and heads toward the door. "I think you've had enough fun for tonight!" Dick and Mac meet him at the door. Mac hands over Vee's bag and tells him thank you. Veronica glares at them.

" I can't believe you did this to me!" Dick pulls Mac into and embrace as Logan leaves.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it."

"I hope your right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan sat in the sand and listened to the roar of the ocean. He needed to calm down, but all he could think about was that guys hands on Veronica...his Veronica. He wondered if she would remember anything when she woke up. It would almost be funny, if she wasn't so scrappy. She kept fighting him until he promised to take her home. Luckily for him she had drank entirely too much and passed out a few minutes into the car ride. Logan had put her to sleep in his bed, the only bed in the house. The spare bedroom was a mess, full of his belongings still in boxes. He had decided to use the spare as an office, but now he was wishing he had bought another bed. Sleeping on the sofa was not his idea of a restful night. But he knew she would freak out when she woke up in a strange place. He also knew that once she saw him she would try to bail, and he was not going to let that happen. He had things to say and he needed her to listen.

The sun was shining through the curtains directly onto Veronica's face blinding her. _"Ow!" _Veronica raises her head enough to feel the painful reminder of last nights fun. Looking around the unfamiliar room panic sets in. First thing she throws back the comforter to see she is fully clothed, even her shoes are still in place. _"Oh my god where am I!"_ She looks around for her bag and its not with her._ "Great no taser and no phone!" _She sits down on the bed, shamefully trying to remember what happened at the party. _"Think vee what was the last thing you remember...drinking, dancing, being carried out by Logan! Oh Shit! Where am I?" _Veronica gets up and opens the door slowly. Quietly walking down the hallway she sees it opens up to a massive great room. She doesn't see or hear anyone around and makes her way to the front door.

"Would you like some coffee or a bagel?"

_"Why, why can't this be easy? Why does my life suck!" _"Umm do I have a choice?"

Logan just smiles as she sinks into the chair across from him."No not really."

Veronica watches him as he crosses the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. She had forgotten how graceful he is.

"So where are we?"

"My house, well at least for the summer anyway. Living at the Grand was starting to get old, I thought it might be nice to have some space to myself. You know to think or whatever."

"It's a nice place."

"Thanks." He hands her the coffee and sits back down. She sips her coffee trying to avoid conversation, but she can feel him watching her. "Well I am glad this isn't awkward."

"What did you expect Vee? Would you have preferred to been left there and let God knows what happen to you! Do you even remember last night, how you were acting, what you said!"

Veronica puts her head in her hands. _"Oh god what did I do?" _"Your enjoying this aren't you Logan? All the times I shamed you for acting like this. Are you enjoying it is this like some sweet revenge to you? It must be even better knowing that you had to come to my rescue again!"

"Jesus Vee is that what you think of me? You think I would be happy to see you like that!" Looking away from her his tone turns from anger to sadness. "I was so worried that something had happened and when I got there and you were just drunk, I was relieved. I couldn't leave you there. Even if you don't want me in your life I still care enough to protect you."

Veronica wants to yell and say a million things at him but she can't. She feels the tears start to come and she runs out the door.

_"Way to go Logan, make her run...great plan."_

Logan grabs a jacket and goes to find Veronica. Walking down the beach he sees her sitting on a large rock staring into the ocean. Her face is streaked with tears. Without a word he climbs up behind her and wraps his arms and the jacket around her. She leans against him and cries as he holds her. A few minutes later she has stopped crying and turns to face him.

"Are you ready to talk now Vee? I know you , and I know there is something wrong, just let me help you."

"I'm fine Logan I don't need any help. Please, lets not fight. Just tell me where I am at and point me to a phone, I will be out of your way as quickly as I can."

"Aren't you thoughtful, but that's not really gonna work for me. We need to talk!"

"Haven't we talked enough? I don't have anything to say Logan!"

"Oh I think you have plenty to say! For starters since when do you drink? You never act like that! Do you realize how worried Mac was? Even dick knew something was up with you! Talk to me!"

"I spend one night acting like a normal college student, and now you want to go all after-school special on me, do you see the irony in this! Do you really have to ask what's wrong with me? My jack-ass ex keeps beating up people, first my boyfriend, then a Russian mobster's kid! Oh and wait then there's the part where my boyfriend breaks up with me because he can't compete with you! His words not mine by the way! Is this what you want to talk about because I am done talking!"

"Do you want an apology, because your not going to get one. I am not sorry! I apologized to Piz, wasn't that what you wanted. I am not sorry for kicking Sorokin's ass, he more than deserved it. He hurt and embarrassed you, seeing him talk to you like that was too much. And last night...I will never apologize for that! After what happened to you before...I will always try to protect you. That's what you do for the people you love isn't it?"

"Yes, but its not that simple with us."

"No and its not ever going to be simple. Life isn't simple, and especially not ours. The things that we have survived should broke us but it hasn't. We have survived and we did it together."

Veronica speaks and her voice comes out as a whisper. "They don't want me."

"Who doesn't want you?"

"The F.B.I. They rescinded their internship offer because of my suspected involvement in the Manning kidnapping."

" Ronnie I am so sorry."

"I should have known, I shouldn't have applied. I really wanted it, and now I don't know what to tell my dad, or anyone else. I feel like I am letting him down again."

"You're not letting him down. He won't care. He loves you more than anything, and he is proud of you, no matter what."

"I need to go home and tell him. Will you take me?"

Logan stands up and holds out his hand to her. "Of course, lets go."

A/N - I feel like this is really short, but I am working on the next part already. I hope to have it up by Sunday. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any part of the show. I own the DVDs, but need some closure and this is purely for my enjoyment. Although I hope I'm not too terrible at this, so maybe others will enjoy it also!

Chapter 3

The silence in the car was starting to get to Logan. He knew she was worried and upset, and hated that there was nothing he could do about it. "Are you sure you want me there with you? You do remember that your dad hates me?"

She smiles at him trying to be convincing. "Hate is such a strong word, let's say he likes you less than most."

"You mean there are people he hates more that me? Wow! Like who?"

"Well all of the Fitzpatricks, and Lamb."

"So he hates me less than drug dealing psychos and a dead man. That's reassuring." Logan sighs knowing that Keith will never be that fond of him.

"Hey there's Duncan and Jake Kane also."

"Really?" He smirks knowing that at least he ranks above the golden boy. "That makes me feel a little bit better."

Veronica laughs seeing the joy on Logan's face. They pull into the complex and Logan puts the car in park. He gets out of the car and walks to Veronica's door. She has not moved since he parked, he opens the door for her. "Are you ready?" He offers her his hand and she takes it as she smiles at him. "No, but let's do this."

"Dad are you home?"

"Yeah honey, I'll be right out. Hi sweetie...and Logan." Veronica sits on the couch and pulls Logan down beside her.

"Dad I need to talk to you." Keith sits in his chair eying them suspiciously. The fact that they are holding hands immediately worries him.

"OK, but why is Logan here. Please remember that I have a gun and if this conversation starts with..."we have to get married", you might not want him here." He looks directly at Logan and frowns. "You will probably want him to have a head start."

"DAD! You know that Logan and I are not dating and haven't been for a while. This has nothing to do with him. We are just friends." Logan winces at this comment.

"No not Piz, I kinda liked that kid. I don't want to hurt him."

"Jesus dad I'm not pregnant! Keith looks relieved and starts to calm down.

"OK, great that's great news." Logan is trying to hold in his laughter, but Veronica notices and elbows him in the ribs.

"This is so not funny right now." He rubs his side and straightens up. "Ow...jeez OK." Keith frowns at the two of them.

"Honey, just tell me. You know that I love you and am proud of you no matter what it is." Logan squeezes her hand as she begins to talk. There are tears filling her eyes already.

"Dad I'm not going to Virginia this summer. The offer was rescinded. The F.B.I. no longer want me to be part of their intern program."

"Aw baby what happened." Keith stands and pulls her into his arms and she starts to cry as he holds her. She pulls back from him and takes a seat.

"Last week Agent Morris called me and told me that she had just been given a list of summer interns. She noticed my name was on the list and thought it was an error. When she notified the director of the program, he stated it was not an error. She then took the opportunity to inform him of my possible role in the Manning kidnapping." Veronica lowers her head so she won't have to look her father in the eye. "Apparently because the case is still open, and I am listed as a person of interest, I am not eligible for the program." Logan puts his arm around her and pulls her to him. Keith stands up and starts to pace. Logan this to him self. _This can't be good. Please don't cry Ronnie._

"Veronica I am very sorry, I know that you were looking forward to this." Keith stops and tries to arrange his thoughts.

"But...?" Veronica says hesitantly.

"But you had to know that helping Duncan might come back to haunt you."

"I know dad. I am sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me...this doesn't disappoint me. Their lose, I know you're brilliant at this stuff." He laughs as he sees her smile. "Plus hopefully this means I get some daddy-daughter time this summer!"

"Thanks dad I would like that." Veronica rises from the couch and hugs her dad tightly. She tells her dad that she has a few errands to run but will be home later. She turns to Logan. "Are you ready." He stands up and nods as they say goodbye to Keith and walk to the car. Once they are inside the car he turns to Veronica. "Where to?"

"Well let me call Mac so I can pick up my car, then you can feed me. I'm thinking Luigi's!" Logan watches as she talks animatedly and laughs.

"OK, it's always food with you, I don't know where it all goes."

The phone rings several times then goes to voice mail. "Hey Mac its me I wanted to apologize for last night and pick up my car. Call me when you get this...sorry again. Bye." Logan looks at her and can see she is worrying again.

" No answer?"

"Nope."

"Well let's eat then you can try her again." After their meal Veronica tries Mac again.

"Still no answer?"

"No, it's weird she always answers. Maybe she's really mad at me."

"I doubt it. It's Mac. We will run by her house maybe and see if she's there."

"OK, thanks, for everything today."

"No problem." When they pull into the driveway both Mac and Veronica's cars are there. Veronica hopes out of the car and starts for the house. Logan hurries to catch up.

"What's up Vee?"

"I think something is wrong, there has to be." She rings the doorbell and knocks. When Mac opens the door she throws herself in Veronica's arms and starts to sob. Logan is instantly uncomfortable as he pushes the girls into the house. _I don't know how much more crying I can take today!_

Veronica sits on the couch and Mac joins her. "Mac what is wrong?" Mac is still crying and they can barely understand her.

"I cheated on Max! With Dick!"

A/N...sorry had to leave you wanting more. I will have it up in a couple of days! Thanks for reading I really appreciate your interest!


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica and Logan look at each other and then back to Mac. "Dick? Like the tall, blond, dumb guy you hate! Dick?" Logan asks uncomfortably. "Oh. Wow! Umm wow. OK I will be right back." She walks to where Logan is standing and pushes him towards the door. "I think this is more of a girl thing. You should go to the Grand and check on Dick. I will be by later to deal with him." Logan starts to leave but Veronica grabs his arm. As he turns to her she wraps her arms around him. "Will I see you later? I would like too" I think we need to talk."

"Sure I will wait at the Grand for you." Logan can't help but feel hopeful as he climbs into the car.

Mac looks up to see Veronica enter the room with a glass of water. "Here you go." Mac takes the glass of water from Veronica's hands. "Thank you, and thanks for sending Logan away. I am so embarrassed. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"What happened? Well I mean I know what happened but why. I mean its dick, he's repulsive." _I shouldn't have said that._ "I'm sorry Mac; I didn't mean it like that."

"No veronica I feel the same way about him, or I did now I don't know how I feel about him. I have no idea how to tell Max. How could I have been so stupid? Do you know what the worst part is?

"I'm not sure I can think of anything that's worse that sleeping with Dick, but if there is please tell me." Mac reaches over and pushes Vee as they both laugh.

"OK, but it's actually two things. I wasn't even drunk, and I think I liked it."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Veronica can see the pain and honesty in Mac's words. It makes her regret joking about Dick. "Can you tell me the Disney version of what happened? I doubt that I can help, but I can listen." Mac turns and smiles at her friend knowing no one hates Dick more than she does.

"There really isn't a lot to tell. The party ended not long after you left and I didn't want to go back to the dorm. He said I could stay in the other room and I accepted. We picked up the suite a little and we sat and talked. It was nice and he was being sweet. I just leaned over and kissed him. You pretty much know what happened next. When I woke up in his arms I freaked. I just got dressed and bolted."

"Do you have feelings for him; is this something you would do again?"

"I really have no idea. I mean maybe he regrets it too. Parker said that he showed up at our room today looking for me, and he has called me a million times. I just can't deal with him right now. I have to deal with Max first, he is or was my boyfriend. This is so messed up!"

"What are you going to say to him? Are you sure you want to deal with this now?" Mac shrugs her shoulders.

"I think I have to he deserves to know and if I wait it will just hurt him worse."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I will be fine. Thank you." Veronica gets up and starts getting ready to leave.

"OK, if your sure I will head out. Call me if you need me."

Veronica gets in her car and makes a call. The call goes straight to voice mail.

"This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting. Endurance is one of the most difficult disciplines, but it is to the one who endures that the final victory comes. Buddha...Leave a message."

"Hey Logan it's me I am heading over to the Grand, I hope you're still there. Bye."

Veronica knocks on the door twice before it is frantically answered by Dick.

"Oh it's just you."

"Sure Dick I'll come in; You make me feel so welcome."

Logan chuckles and pipes in to referee. "Come on kids play nice." Dick settles back down on the couch and starts flipping through the channels.

Logan leads Veronica to the balcony. "I tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he tells me he's fine. I know he's not fine he's been watching the notebook."

"I didn't even know that Dick had feelings, let alone warm and fuzzy ones. I came over here to play the over-protective friend card but know that seems kinda mean."

"What do we do then both of our friends are miserable. I'm worried this time he's not even drinking."

"Well what do you want to do?" Logan smiles at her and pushes her back into the suite.

"Hey Dick. Do you know where Veronica was today?" Dick shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch television.

"Well Dick if you must know Veronica spent part of her day with Mac." Dick leaps up into a sitting position.

"Did she say anything about me? She won't answer any of my calls. What did I do wrong?" Hearing Dick be so sincere sucked away any anger Veronica felt at that moment. With her being frozen in thought Logan moves to the couch to speak to Dick.

"Man, I think she's confused. Mac's not the kind of girl who does something like that. There's a difficult past between you two and you knew she had a boyfriend. You have to give her a few days." Veronica finally has her thoughts in order and joins the conversation.

"She told me she had to go talk to Max that he deserved to know what happened. I am sure that once she makes a decision she will come talk to you too." Feeling defeated Dick murmurs a thanks to Veronica and Logan and heads to his room.

"Ready to go?" Logan ask Vee on the way to the door.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to talk?"

"We are just not here. Let's go to the beach house." Veronica narrows her eyes at Logan questioning his motives, but soon gives in. "OK, I will follow you there."

A/N : I am really sorry that this is so short. I will get you more by this weekend. I promise! Thank you so much for all your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_You can do this. Everything will work out. We're gonna go slow this time and it's gonna work we're epic._

Veronica was so deep in thought she almost drove past the driveway. When she got out of the car Logan was at the door waiting for her. Logan allowed her to enter the house first. She was trying her best to keep her nerves in check, but he could see she was nervous. When he noticed her hesitation he took charge. Veronica followed him into the Kitchen and took a seat at the bar. Logan busied himself by getting them some bottled water. As he slid himself onto the counter opposite of her, he realized he would have to begin this conversation. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I think we need to talk about us and the fight with Gory. I don't want to fight with you, but we really need to get past this."

"I don't want to fight either. But I already told you I won't apologize for defending you."

"That's fine I don't want you to apologize. I know why you did it Logan and I can appreciate that you care for me, but he's dangerous. He's not going to just forget this." Veronica stands and starts to pace. "You know what I don't really want to talk about this right now. I want to talk about us. I have some things to say and I need to get them out before you say anything. OK?" Logan nods his head and crosses his arms preparing for the worst.

"I owe you an apology because I lied to you. When I told you that you were out of my life for good, I didn't mean it. I was so angry about Piz and the video. I wanted someone to pay just like you said, so I took it out on you. I know that it wasn't fair to you. But all of the sudden it was like high school all over again. The whispering, the dirty looks, and even the slut sneezes. It took a few days to figure it all out, but I did. I spent four years loving and hating you. I can't imagine my life without you; good or bad." She stopped and just stood with her back to him. "I knew Piz and I wouldn't work out. He is the polar opposite of you." She turned to look at him and laughs. "Shit, he even made Duncan look like a bad boy. After everything I thought that's what I needed to get over you. But all it did was make me miss you." She lowers her head and looks down at her feet. "I still miss you." Seeing the tears in her eyes Logan climbs down from the counter and moves to her. He wraps his arms around her. "I miss you too." They stand there for awhile holding each other in silence until Veronica's stomach interrupts them.

"Well I guess it's time to feed you again. What will it be Mars?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Perfect."

**Meanwhile at the Grand**

_"This is__your last chance to chicken out. Are you ready for this?" _She had hesitated enough and was ready to take this chance...maybe.

It had only taken Mac about 20 minutes to end things with Max. She had known for a while that it wasn't going to work out between them. She needed someone who had zest, someone that enjoyed life. Max had become complacent and lazy. Not just about school but about her 'needs' as well. He never wanted to do anything or go anywhere. She was starting to feel like a prisoner. She confessed what she had done and apologized, but Max found this unforgivable. There was no crying and no screaming, it was very simple. Needless to say she was relieved.

Now she was standing at the door to Dick' suite second guessing herself. She had put two hours of thought into this decision. It was as easy choice for her, reckless, but easy. She knocked several times before he came to the door. Mac couldn't read the look on his face. Dick was worried, but her standing at his door was a good sign. He smiled and let her in the suite.

"So what took you so long?" Dick asked fearfully as he led her into the suite.

"I had few things to figure out."

"What did you decide?"

"I want to give us a try." Dick grinned and pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"Do you really want to do this? You know everyone is going to think you've been brainwashed or body snatched."

"I think you might be worth it." He beamed knowing that she cared for him. That someone cared for him. That despite everything that should be holding them back, she was willing to try. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a tender kiss.

"It's been a long time since I had a girlfriend." Dick confessed warily to Mac. "I don't want to mess anything up with you." Mac was stunned at what he was saying.

"I think that may be the sweetest thing you have said to me."

"Well I am just getting started. You know what? I think we should celebrate."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I know two people who may be curious about what you decided." Dick dug into his pocket and called Logan to let him know they were coming over.

They had just finished eating when both of their phones started ringing. Logan grinned at her as he left the room to talk. A few minutes later they both returned to the kitchen. Veronica seems nervous again. Logan kisses her on the top of the head. "Is everything alright?

"Yeah it was my dad he is going after a bail jumper."

"Is he ok after losing the election again?"

"He says he is. I am sure Vinnie's ignorance and neglect will bring dad lots of business." She laughs as she remembers that the new sheriff helped Duncan flee the country.

"Wallace told me that him and Alicia are dating again."

"Yes and you know I always wanted a little brother. I wonder if Wallace is still up for bunkbeds?" Logan and Veronica burst into laughter. "Who was your call from?" Veronica was trying her best not to seem jealous.

"Don't worry sugarpuss. It was just Dick. Apparently he is coming over and wanted to make sure you were here."

"Weird. I am sure its about Mac. I hope she is ok now." The doorbell rang, and the door swung open.

"Honey we're home." They look puzzled for a second before they see Mac and Dick walk into the kitchen. Logan smirks at the two of them.

"Another jackass gets his girl. Congrats Dick!" Both girls roll their eyes as the boys high five each other. Veronica crosses the room and hugs Mac.

"Blink once if you're ok, and twice if you're here against your will. I will tase him for you." Dick plucks Mac out of Veronica's cluthes.

"Hardy har har Ronnie. Stop harrassing my girlfriend."

"Don't be like that Dick. I trust Mac's judgement. As long as you keep Mac happy we have no problems. But if you don't you will have more to worry about tham my taser." Everyone laughs except for Dick. who just looks over at Logan.

"Damn dude can't you control your woman."

"Did you forget who your talking about? Anyways you know you can't tame a bobcat." He winks at Veronica and she blushes as he moves to kisses her lightly.

"Who's ready for me to school them at Halo? Come on Logan, I will let you beat Dick first." Mac smiles as Dick fakes being offended.

"You wish! I've got mad skills babe. Logan can't touch this." As they all shuffle into the living room Veronica can't help but think this feels right.


	6. Chapter 6

After Mac had schooled the boys at Halo, they all settled in for a movie. As the others begged, Mac caved and agreed to watch the Big Lebowski again. She still didn't understand their love for this movie. Vee was the worst. She knew the movie word for word. But it made them all happy and that was good enough for her. They had spent the night enjoying each other's company. It was understood that Veronica would be staying the night. When the movie ended they realized their friends were knocked out. With Mac and Dick asleep on the couch their tension grew. They had agreed to take things slow this time. This could be a problem.

**Veronica's P.O.V.**

_I'm glad this isn't awkward or anything. Seriously I can barely keep my hands off of him. How am I supposed to share a bed with him? If we can just fall asleep without touching each other, I might make it. One touch from him and I might melt. Just the thought of his strong arms and hard abs drives me insane. Argh! Just stop Vee! _

**Logan's P.O.V.**

_I'm gonna kick Dick's ass! This could be so bad. This could make her run; again. I can't lose her. God, why does she have to look so hot? Sharing a bed with her is only going to make me want her more. Shit, that's the one place we always work out. I just have to make her feel comfortable and I have to not touch her!_

"I sat out some pajamas for you to wear." He searched her face for any clue to what she was feeling. She wasn't giving anything away.

"Maybe I should just go home." She looked at him but never met his eyes.

"Don't be silly it's 3 o'clock in the morning. You can stay here. We have slept in the same bed before. This time you just have to remember to keep your hands off of me." He nudged her with his elbow as he laughed. She was blushing; he knew how much she hated that. When he touched her he felt the same electric current running between them as always.

"I don't think thatwill be a problem." She huffed off to his room to change. He grinned to himself and waited a few minutes before entering his room. He went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. She had turned off the lights and was in bed when he returned. When he climbed into bed Veronica rolled over and looked at him.

"They seem really happy. I think they will be good for each other, as long as Dick doesn't screw it up."

"I agree. He's different with her, in a good way. Maybe after everything they need each other and didn't see it till now." Veronica watched him as he spoke taking in the grief that his face gave away. She knew he was thinking about their past.

"Logan do I make you happy?"

"Yes, but you also make me angry and crazy." Logan looks away from her and thinks before he speaks again. "But you are the only one who makes me feel anything. With everyone else I am just numb." His words seemed to deflate her. Knowing that his words hurt her pained him.

"Goodnight." Veronica rolled back over and listened to him breathe for a while. "I love you Logan Echolls." It came out as a whisper. In one swift movement Logan pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too Veronica." He kissed her temple and held her as she fell asleep. This was all he ever wanted. He would fight for her always.

Logan woke up to the sound of giggling. Still half asleep, he was oddly intrigued seeing as Mac nor Veronica were the giggly type. When he made his way to his kitchen he understood their laughter.

"Nice apron Dick." He couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He was wearing a pink, frilly 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Don't laugh at me the girls bought it for you. Now get your ass in here and help cook." Logan shot a look toward the girls.

"You know I will never wear that right?" Veronica hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Not even for me?"

"Nope not even then. I have a rep to protect." Looking directly at dick with a scowl. "No self-respecting bad boy would."

"Dude I know you are not trying to diss my manliness. You spend like an hour getting ready every morning." Mac and Veronica looked at each other and shrugged at their two bickering boys. Veronica coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Okay, boys that's enough. You're both very manly now let's finish breakfast so we can eat. Logan get some cups and pour some orange juice." Dick finished the pancakes while Mac made the tofu scramblers. Veronica set the table and warmed the syrup. When everything was finished they were all seated, dick stood with his orange juice to make a toast.

"This is the most normal amount of time we have ever spent together. I think it deserves a toast. To many more great days together for the four of us." Everyone laughed but they were all hoping for the same thing. Logan leaned over and kissed Vee on the cheek. This time Dick didn't let it slide.

"So are you guys like back together again?" Veronica blushed looked to Logan for help.

"Yes. Veronica and I had an epiphany last night. We're going to try again."

"I really have no idea what an epiphany is but I'm cool with this." Veronica and Mac laughed together at their two manly men sharing a moment. Veronica kissed Logan on the lips.

"We love each other and that's all that matters."


End file.
